


Where's the Lamb Sauce?

by peasantvalley



Category: Hell's Kitchen - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Irony, Meme, Other, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantvalley/pseuds/peasantvalley
Summary: Gordon never wanted to mess up another lamb sauceBut time was simply not on his side.





	

Gordon never wanted to mess up another lamb sauce,  
He was determined to get it right this time,  
But time was simply not on his side.

He shouted "Where's the lamb sauce!?" for all to hear.  
Nothing. There was no lamb sauce.

He tried once again,  
"Where's the lamb sauce!?"

He was out of luck.  
Gordon Ramsay could not locate the lamb sauce.


End file.
